Good Things Come In Slim and Beautiful Packages
by gufis253
Summary: A whole bunch of WoodyJordan. Maybe a case. Please Read and Review! (I suck at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

Fights, Questions, and Differences  
  
"See you on Monday, Jordan. Bye Woody." Garrett said one Friday night. It was after 10 o'clock at night and Jordan and Woody were just getting ready to go to the bar.  
  
"Bye Garrett. Hey, you want to come to the bar with us?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Uhh, no, I can't. Have to go see my mother tomorrow. If I show up with a hangover, there'll be hell to pay." He chuckled as the elevator door shut.  
  
"Well, I guess that leaves us two." Woody told her.  
  
"Yep. Well let's get going. Dad will be wondering if I disappeared of the face of the earth if I don't see him soon."  
  
"Jordan, before we go, we need to talk."  
  
"Sure Woody. About what?"  
  
"Well, it's us. Whe are acting as if there is noting between us."  
  
"Woody, let's go. Forget it, I am not going to enter this conversation right now. Come on." Jordan headed out of the room, but Woody grabbed her arm.  
  
"Jordan, no. Not until we talk. Really talk."  
  
"I refuse to get into this right now. Just give it up. I don't want to talk."  
  
"We are not just friends, Jordan. After our kiss, things changed between us. We became closer. I know this isn't your favorite subject, but I realll y want us to talk."  
  
"That's it! I am going home, now, Woody. Bye!" Jordan said as she grabbed her coat and stormed off.  
  
"Darn it Jordan! Get back here! We have to talk!"  
  
Jordan turned and glared at him, fire in her eyes. "Woody, I'm done talking!" At that, she turned and left.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" How many times had Jordan heard that from her dad before.  
  
"Nah. I'm fine. It was just another fight of ours. I'm sure it will be over soon enough." Jordan told her father, trying to hide the lie in her voice.  
  
"Jordan, I am not stupid."  
  
"Sorry, Dad. I will be fine, though."  
  
"Right. Well, I've gotta get home."  
  
"Night Dad."  
  
"Night, Jordan."  
  
It was nine o'clock on Thursday when Jordan walked into Garrett's office for her new case.  
  
"So, how are you and Woody?" Garrett said with a hidden grin.  
  
"Garrett, did you have to bring that up?"  
  
"Well I just noticed how you two haven't spoken in almost a week."  
  
"You're right. We aren't speaking, okay? Happy?"  
  
"Sorry. Here it is. Jordan, you and Nige get this one. A woman and her two kids were found murdered in their apartment this morning."  
  
"I'll go get Nigel. Hey," She said as she was leaving his office, "Sorry about blowing up at you like that." She gave him that side of the mouth smile she always gave.  
  
"No prob. Get going!" He had turned serious again.  
  
"Where are the bodies?" Jordan asked routinely.  
  
"Over there." The police officer pointed. As Jordan turned to walk over towards the bodies, she saw him and sighed.  
  
Should've known. It's a homicide. Of course Woody is here. He always makes me so mad! Darn it! How did I fall in love with him? God! I'm in love with Woody. I vowed never to fall in love again. Why did I fall in love with him? Was it that innocence about him? His dimples? Or was it that smile? Who am I kidding? It was that beautiful pair of eyes. Those baby blue deep eyes.  
  
"Hey, Jordan." Woody said, startling Jordan.  
  
"H-h-hi... Woody." She said back, stunned. It was always that way. They'd fight, stop talking, and end up making up without actually making up.  
  
But this time did seem different. There seemed to be an underlying something. It wasn't the same as it usually was.  
  
Whatever. It doesn't matter right now. I'll find out later. She thought to herself. 


	2. Surprises, Forgiveness, and the L word

Surprises and Forgiveness  
  
At 11:04, Jordan's buzzer rang. She knew it was Woody. She hadn't stopped thinking about him and what she would say since she left the morgue. When she opened the door, she saw him. Woody looked deep into Jordan's dark brown mysterious eyes and Jordan couldn't help but look just as deep into his innocent, beautiful, baby blue eyes. Woody took a step closer to Jordan and they wrapped their arms around each other. Everything was back to normal, or so she thought.  
  
As the two of them sat on the sofa, Jordan felt Woody's body tense up beside her.  
  
"Why are you so uptight, Cowboy?" she said as she grinned at him.  
  
"I'm not." He answered her, along with that sweet dimple filled smile.  
  
"Look, I know that you want to talk... so let's talk. Why do you want us to be more than buds?"  
  
Woody seemed to tense even more. He turned serious. Then he took a breath. "Jordan, I... I'm in love with you." She wasn't expecting this. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the L word. Jordan could only stare at the handsome, boyish face looking back at her.  
  
"I need to tell you some thing else..." Wood trailed off, sadness in his voice.  
  
"What?" she was expecting the most unexpected at this point. She was still shaking from the last thing he said.  
  
"Jordan, the reason I felt I had to tell you this was that... Jordan, I've been transferred."  
  
"To where?" Jordan asked, sudden worry in her voice.  
  
"Houston... Texas." It was like a lump had grown in his throat.  
  
Jordan was on the verge of tears. It was hard for her to speak.  
  
"Houston?! Good for you. You deserve the promotion." Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Jordan. Stop lying. If that was all that you felt, you wouldn't be crying right now."  
  
"You are going to be great there. I'll be okay. I'll miss you, but I'll be fine." She was regaining her courage on the outside, but on the inside, her heart ached. Woody looked right past the fake courage and saw the real Jodan.  
  
"You will not."  
  
When she heard that, the floodgates opened. While he comforted her she let herself be the person she was underneath.  
  
"Woody," she whispered. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." With that, Jordan stood up from the couch. Woody looked up at her.  
  
"Come on." She said to him quietly.  
  
He got up from the couch. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gave her a kiss. A long, passionate kiss. A kiss that ended in the bedroom. Things were starting to look up for the couple.  
  
The next morning, Jordan woke up in Woody's strong arms. She turned her head to look at him and saw only his open big blue eyes.  
  
"Hey." He said softly, smiling.  
  
"Hey." Jordan replied.  
  
Woody leaned over and kissed Jordan. She grinned at him. A few minutes later, they got up and Woody made some pancakes. When they were done eating, everything was cleaned up, and the two lovers had cuddled for a while, Jordan brought them back to the real world.  
  
"When do you have to leave?"  
  
"I'm supposed to leave at the end of January."  
  
"That's what, three months? It's only October 2nd."  
  
"I have to let them know if I take the promotion or not Monday."  
  
"So if you get this promotion you've worked for, you have to move across the country, but if you want to stay here, you don't get the promotion?" she sounded a bit enraged. "That sounds about right. But I already know what I'm going to do."  
  
Jordan took a deep breath. She wanted Woody to be happy, but she loved him and even though it was a bit selfish, she wanted him to stay. "What?"  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Woody said, "I'm going to say that I don't need a promotion to be content. Jordan, I need you. You are all that I need to be happy. That's why I originally came here. I needed you to know that I really do love you."  
  
"But you deserve the promotion. You've worked hard for it."  
  
"I don't care. I am going to stay with you." He flashed his award winning smile.  
  
"I refuse to stand in the way of your work. Will you get a raise if you move?"  
  
"Not going to answer that, Jordan."  
  
"I definitely am not going to get in the way of you getting a raise."  
  
"Jordan, it's no biggie. Just shut up and be grateful that I'm not moving to Houston." At that, Woody kissed her, and that seemed to shut her up. 


	3. Five Weeks Later

FIVE WEEKS LATER  
  
Jordan was working on a case in Autopsy 1. It had been a slow week and tomorrow was Saturday. Nigel was lollygagging around doing nothing, and, to tell the truth, so was Jordan. She kept looking at evidence she had already looked at. If she really wanted to, she could close this case right now, but if she did that, Garrett would give them a new case, and she didn't feel like one today.  
  
At 9:00 pm, Jordan handed in the closed file to Garrett and got ready to leave.  
  
"Jordan," Garrett called after her.  
  
"Yea?" she responded.  
  
"How are things going with you and Woody?"  
  
"Since when were you interested in my personal life?" Jordan asked him with sarcasim and a clear grin. She loved to tease her boss.  
  
Garrett rolled his eyes and said, "Obviously it's going good."  
  
"Yeah. Actually, I'm heading to the bar to meet him."  
  
"I'm glad that you two have worked out so well."  
  
"Thanks. See you later, Garrett."  
  
"Bye, Jordan."  
  
Jordan got to her Dad's bar twenty minutes later. In stead of going straight in, though, she stood outside and just watched Woody through the glass. She raised an eyebrow. Woody was engaged in some conversation with her father. They went from serious to laughing and back again. Over and over again this happened. After five minutes, Woody started to look worried, so Jordan went in.  
  
"Hey! Where have you been? I was just going to go call you."  
  
"I... I got caught up in a conversation with Nigel. Sorry."  
  
"No problem. So, you want to get a drink? As soon as you're done, we have reservations at a certain restaurant that you seem to have taken a big liking to over the years."  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"O, it might be called Marco's Italian Restaurante." Woody said, saying the name with a pathetic Italian accent.  
  
"Oh my god! I haven't been there since I was like 20! You really got reservations to Marco's?!"  
  
"I thought you might like it." He said subtley with a grin.  
  
"But, how did you know about it?"  
  
"Oh, I have my ways." He grinned, looking over at Max.  
  
"Sorry, Dad, but I think I'm gonna pass on the drink and go straight to Marco's."  
  
"Sounds good, Jordan. Bye." Max said.  
  
"Bye Max." Woody said as Jordan pulled him through the door.  
  
"Have a good time. And Woody, don't forget, she loves you."  
  
Woody smiled on his way out. 


	4. Marco's Italian Restaraunt

Disclaimer: I don't own the Crossing Jordan characters. I own Marco's and Marco, though. I created them.  
  
Jordan and Woody drove across town to Marco's. When they got there, Marco himself was standing outside the door, sweeping the steps.  
  
"Marco? Is that you?" Jordan asked, smiling.  
  
"Jordan?! Jordan Cavanaugh! My favorite girl! How long has it been?" Marco asked, surprising Woody, as he had no Italian accent whatsoever.  
  
"Marco! Ten years, at least! Until my boyfriend, here, found this place, I didn't know it was still open!"  
  
"Well, you two have an awesome time. Jordan, make sure you come by here more often. Wait," Marco said as Jordan and Woody entered. "I'll get you your special seat."  
  
"That would be awesome, Marco. Thanks!" Jordan said, with great excitement.  
  
Woody looked confused and a little worried. "What's this 'special seat' all about?"  
  
"Oh. It's the seat that Dad chose every time we came here. There are lots of memories there." Jordan paused and took a breath. She spoke slower, now, and there was pain in her voice. "Memories with Dad, ...and Mom."  
  
Woody put his arm around Jordan's shoulders and hugged her close. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you, you know, Jordan."  
  
She gave up a weak smile and said, "I love you, too, Farm Boy."  
  
Woody flashed his award-winning smile and knew what she said was true.  
  
Hand in hand, the couple entered the restaurant.  
  
An hour or so later, Jordan and Woody had finished their delicious dinners and were talking and laughing about things that had happened at work that day. After a few more glasses of champagne, Woody paid the bill, and they left.  
  
Once in the car, Jordan asked Woody, "So. Your place or mine?"  
  
"Whatever you want to do."  
  
"I like the thought of waking up in a different place tomorrow just fine." She said with her well known smile.  
  
"Sounds great." He grinned back at her.  
  
At Woody's apartment, the happy couple sat on the sofa watching a movie. Woody sat lounging in the corner of the sofa. Jordan lay with her head on Woody's lap, her face towards the television. Woody wasn't watching the movie, though. He was smiling down at Jordan, stroking her long, dark brown hair. He really loved her. Every time he really looked at her, all that he saw was what happened in her life.  
  
First, her mother was murdered when she was ten. Then she was living with all of these secrets that were kept from her all of those years. Then when she thought she might actually be getting a big break on the mystery of her past, she was lied to once again and found nothing. Woody always remembered all the times he had literally saved her life. If she had died, he never would've gotten over it.  
  
That was why tonight was the night. It was exactly three years ago today that they met.  
  
When the movie was over, Woody gathered up all of his courage and decided it was the right time.  
  
"Jordan," he paused. "We've been going out for a while, now. We have known each other for exactly three years to date. We have an awesome relationship. I love you, Jordan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to marry me. Will you?" he let out a breath. Now all he had to do was wait for her answer. Jordan looked stunned. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Woody said, "If you aren't ready, than that's okay. I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for."  
  
Jordan knew she loved Woody, but so far the relationship was just dating. When any of the relationships that she had been in before got anywhere near this point, she ran. This time was different, though.  
  
Out of nowhere, Jordan let a grin creep across her face, and she said, "Yes. Of course! Yes!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around Woody's neck, and he picked her up and they spun in a circle. Then the newly engaged couple shared a passionate kiss. This was the best night of both Jordan and Woody's lives. 


	5. The Very Conclusion

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

Author's note: I know this is a really weak and short ending, but I am working on a new Crossing Jordan fanfic right now and I am working in the middle of two other stories.

With the engagement confirmed, and all of Jordan and Woody's friends and family notified, there was no turning back.

There were a few times that Jordan almost gave up and ran away from the commitment as she often had in the past, but none of her friends would let her.

When Jordan had to meet Woody's parents, she freaked out. They turned out to be extremely simple people compared to her and Woody.

Jordan's dad was more than happy when he found out that Jordan had accepted and not let Woody down. He was glad that it was Woody that she had chosen, and not some other guy. Woody knew what Jordan was really like. He knew about her past. He knew that Jordan probably would never recover fully from her mother's death. He knew that Jordan needed special attention and care. He also knew that most of all, she needed to be loved in a sincere way.

Nigel was overjoyed at the news. He was one of the people who had been rooting the two of them on from the start.

Garrett grinned from ear to ear at the news. He was so glad that someone who really cared about Jordan was now with her. He knew how Woody felt about Jordan and that they loved each other very much.

Lily was given confidence by Jordan and Woody's love that one day she, too, would find the perfect guy. It turned out she did, and he was right under her nose.

Bug was given confidence from Woody and how he, too, should stand up to the woman he loves. He did just that. Bug and Lily had now been going out for almost six months.

When Jordan and Woody had finished planning the wedding, and the wedding day came around, they had been engaged for 10 months.

The wedding was beautiful. Jordan wore a strapless simple white gown with a gorgeous veil. Max walked her down the aisle in a black tuxedo. Woody waited at the front of the chapel looking fabulous and handsome as usual in a black tux, also. The bridesmaids wore light blue spaghetti strap dresses, and the flower girl, one of Woody's nieces, wore a fluffy, blue, princess type dress. She was only three.

The reception was packed full. Jordan and Woody must've kissed for everyone a couple dozen times in two hours. When it was all over, the happy couple headed to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

A year later, Bug and Lily got engaged. Theirs was a beautiful wedding, too. But their story is a different story and should be left for its own time.

And so... Jordan Cavanaugh Hoyt and Woodrow Hoyt lived happily ever after, eventually having twins, a girl and a boy. Garrett finally found the right person to love, and even Nigel fell in love. Jordan and Woody kept working for many years.

Well, this is definitely one happily ever after story that can only happen on Fan Fiction right now.

Author's note: Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me exactly what you thought! I want to hear every detail, even if it's criticism! Thanks for reading!


End file.
